Derrière la vitre
by s-damon-s
Summary: Post 3x24. Rigsby est derrière la vitre depuis des heures, et il observe les yeux vides du tueur qui a remplacé son ami. Alors qu'il cherche où est sa place, il voit les yeux de Jane soudain le trahir... Lisbon vient d'entrer. - K  pour une injure.


Helloo-o !

J'ai cet OS depuis un petit moment et j'ose enfin le poster.  
>J'ai un point de vue relativement optimiste sur le final, j'espère cependant que cet OS plaira à quelqu'un. =)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Derrière la vitre.<strong>

_..._

Rigsby n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était posté derrière la vitre. Peut-être deux heures, peut-être trois, il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était figé avec le temps, parfait miroir de l'homme immobile derrière la vitre. La vitre, séparation si cruelle, lui donnait le terrible fardeau de voir sans être vu.

Et pourtant, il aurait juré que de l'autre côté, il le voyait aussi. Il le devinait, il regardait à l'endroit même où Rigsby se tenait depuis le début... Ou était-ce la fin ?

Jamais Rigsby n'aurait imaginé que Patrick Jane se retrouverait du mauvais côté de la vitre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il serait celui à qui on pose des questions plutôt que celui qui les pose. Et pourtant, Jane était là, immobile, impassible, et soudain Rigsby eut l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme blond au regard vide. Soudain, il comprit qu'il avait perdu un ami, et il sentit la douleur l'empêcher de respirer.

Alors il prit de petites inspirations et les relâcha le plus calmement possible, pour chasser la douleur. Et aucun d'eux ne bougeaient.

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange, lorsqu'il sondait du regard Jane, c'est qu'il y voyait encore son ami. Là, derrière le meurtrier, il y avait cet homme qu'il appréciait, qu'il respectait et qui avait toujours su le faire rire autant que l'agacer. Là, derrière cet inconnu, il y avait une victime qu'il aurait tant voulu sauver.

Et puis, il y avait cette affreuse douleur qui se changeait en colère, et il voudrait franchir la vitre pour hurler, lui demander pourquoi il avait tout fichu en l'air, pourquoi il ne les avait pas laissés l'aider.

Et puis, tout au fond, il y avait cette terrible voix qui lui disait qu'il savait déjà pourquoi, cette voix qui lui rappelait que les choses étaient prévues d'avance. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

_..._

Rigsby n'aurait su dire d'où lui était venue cette soudaine boule dans la gorge, cette impression qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis pour rien. Il se sentait si inutile, si impuissant. La colère qu'il avait dirigée contre Jane, il la dirigeait désormais contre lui-même, parce qu'il aurait voulu être là pour empêcher le meurtrier de tirer trois balles dans le coeur de Patrick Jane. Il aurait voulu sauver son ami, le ravir au meurtrier, et le ramener chez eux en paix avec lui-même, bouleversé, mais en vie.

Mais il avait compris désormais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Jane ne reviendrait jamais, et la seule paix qu'il avait trouvé consistait en la mort de deux hommes. Un sinistre tueur en série, dérisoire, et lui-même.

_..._

Hésitant, Rigsby leva une main vers la vitre sans teint et la posa conter la froideur du verre. Il sentit malgré lui ses yeux se fermer et ses doigts se rejoignirent dans un poing colérique. Il se redressa dès qu'il entendit la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrir.

Cho vint se poster à côté de lui et poussa un soupir.

-Pas bougé d'un millimètre hein ? constata-t-il d'une voix morne.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait cligné des yeux, marmotta Rigsby. Comment va Lisbon ?

-Elle est ici.

-Mais son épaule..? s'étonna Rigsby.

-Elle a signé une décharge à l'hôpital et a pris un taxi pour venir. Elle est en train de s'engueuler avec Bertram et LaRoche pour avoir l'autorisation de voir Jane.

Rigsby se râcla la gorge.

-Il ne veut pas la voir, articula-t-il difficilement. C'est la seule chose qu'il a dit quand ils l'ont amené ici. Il leur a dit: "_Ne la laissez pas me voir_".

-Il n'a pas parlé directement de Lisbon, lui fit remarquer Cho.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il parle de Grace, rétorqua Rigsby amèrement. Comment Lisbon le prend ?

Cho haussa les épaules.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire le mieux dans ces cas-là.

-Elle remue ciel et terre hein ? soupira tristement le grand brun.

-C'est la seule chose qui l'empêche de s'écrouler, répondit Cho sans quitter Jane du regard.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il nous voit, avoua Rigsgy. Je sais qu'il y a la vitre, mais c'est comme s'il regardait droit en nous... son regard est vide pourtant.

-Il vient de tuer un homme de sang-froid devant des centaines de personnes, il n'y a rien d'humain là-dedans.

-Jane est humain, protesta Rigsby. Il est juste... blessé. Et triste. Mais il est humain.

-Ce n'est pas le Jane que tu connais. Ce Jane-là est un meurtrier, et tu dois te faire à l'idée.

-Comment tu peux abandonner si facilement ? s'indigna Rigsby. Il est notre ami ! C'est un membre de notre famille et il a besoin de nous !

-Plus maintenant.

Rigsby eut la désagréable impression d'être seul au monde.

-Si on l'abandonne, on ne vaut pas mieux, insista-t-il. C'est notre ami et il a déconné, mais _c'est_ notre ami. Il a besoin qu'on l'aide.

-C'est un meurtrier de sang-froid. Il a tiré trois fois, et à aucun moment il n'a perdu son calme. Une fois l'homme mort, il s'est rassis et a fini son thé. Où vois-tu quelque chose d'humain ?

-Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme Cho, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'était John LeRouge... Va savoir ce que ce cinglé est allé lui dire, on ne sait pas de quoi ils ont parlé.

-Mais on sait comment ça a fini, se buta son ami.

-Il a tué sa femme et sa fille, il les a massacrés. Jane est rentré chez lui et a découvert que tout ce pour quoi il vivait, sa vie entière, tout ça était parti. Il a trouvé les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde au milieu d'une mare de sang, sans vie, et tu sais, que quoi que fasse le temps, quel que soit les thérapies, quels que soient les mensonges qu'on se raconte, on n'en revient pas Cho. C'est une victime, Jane est une victime...

-La victime s'est changée en tueur, coupa Cho. Accepte-le.

Rigsby serra sa mâchoire et ses poings puis détourna pour la première fois depuis des heures son regard de la vitre. Et soudain, il sut qu'il avait pris sa décision. Jane était toujours là, quelque part derrière ce masque de meurtrier. Il avait voulu leur faire croire que c'était lui se dévoilant alors même que c'était lui se cachant derrière un sang-froid implacable. Et c'était sa décision à lui, Wayne Rigsby, c'était son devoir: il aiderait son ami.

-Tu te fais du mal, l'interrompit Cho. Lisbon se fait du mal elle aussi. Vous formez des espoirs fous, de faux espoirs.

-Tu te trompes, répondit Rigsby. Peu importe ce que Jane a fait. Il l'a fait parce qu'il a tout perdu, pas parce qu'il est mauvais.

-Il l'a fait parce que c'est un monstre d'égoïsme dont l'ego a été blessé.

-Tu t'entends parler Cho ? s'indigna soudain le grand brun. Tu le traites comme le pire des criminels ! Hier encore c'était ton ami, tu te souviens ? Ce matin tu as bu un café avec lui et il nous a faits rire avec un stupide tour de cartes qu'il a joué à Grace. Et si ce fils de pute s'était pas pointé au centre commercial, ce soir, on serait à l'hôpital avec lui, à veiller sur Lisbon et à consoler Grace ! Et Jane, Jane ferait de son mieux pour elles, pour que les choses soient moins graves, pour qu'on ne perde pas le moral ! Et tu sais pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? Parce qu'il est notre ami, et on compte pour lui !

-Tu t'accroches à des illusions...

-Non ! ragea Rigsby. Quand Lisbon avait cette bombe sur elle, il aurait pu s'en aller, il aurait pu la laisser tomber pour sauver sa peau, mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Quand elle lui a dit de partir, il est resté, c'était dans le rapport ! Il est resté et il lui a sauvé la vie, il a pris le risque de mourir avec elle, pour elle ! Et tu penses toujours qu'il est un monstre d'égoïsme ? Un tueur de sang-froid ? Il a tué ce sale fils de pute, et il a eu tort, tellement tort... Mais ça ne change rien à qui il est.

Et aussi facilement que les mots lui étaient venus, Rigsby réalisa qu'il y croyait et qu'il s'y accrochait. Sa place n'était pas de l'autre côté de la vitre soudain, mais aux côtés de Jane, aux côtés de son ami. Sa décision était prise, et il s'y tiendrait.

Il vit les épaules de Cho s'affaisser et il comprit qu'il avait déclenché quelque chose, que soudain, la colère et la rancoeur de son ami ne pesaient plus si lourds dans la balance. Et il vit avec soulagement la main de Cho venir se poser contre la vitre.

Cho ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit en se tournant vers Rigsby.

-Comment on le sort d'ici ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudain fatigué.

-Il va nous falloir l'avocat le plus cher du pays, déplora Rigsby dans un sourire désabusé.

-Et le payer encore plus que prévu puisque Jane se met tous les avocats à dos par principe.

Rigsby ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger rire lui échapper.

-On puisera sur le compte de Jane, il nous remerciera plus tard, répondit-il.

-Je m'en occupe, assura Cho en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Rigsby acquiesça et reporta finalement son regard sur Jane.

-Cho ? se ravisa-t-il.

Son ami se retourna et attendit qu'il parle.

-Merci.

-Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, répondit Cho d'une voix de nouveau égale. "_On est une famille_", tu te souviens ?

Rigsby acquiesça dans un sourire sincère, presque rassuré. Et Cho ressortit.

A peine avait-il reposé son regard sur Jane, toujours impassible, que Rigsby vit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrir. Et soudain, le regard de Jane, auparavant si vide, s'emplit de tristesse. Rigsby savait déjà qui entrait, mais le bras en écharpe de Lisbon le lui confirma.

_..._

Lisbon prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Jane, tournée vers lui.

-Je leur avais dit de ne pas te laisser entrer, marmonna Jane sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils m'en empêcheraient ?

-Je l'espérai en tout c...

-J'attends toujours cet appel, le coupa-t-elle.

Jane se tourna vers elle et Rigsby put voir ses yeux remplis d'émotions différentes supplier Lisbon de partir, de ne pas les emmener sur ce terrain douloureux alors que ça pouvait être si simple. Aussi simple que de tirer trois coups de feu au milieu d'un centre commercial.

-Tu ne l'auras jamais, répondit-il finalement.

Elle acquiesça et posa une main sur la table à côté d'eux, y laissant retomber ses doigts un à un avant de recommencer encore et encore, comme si ça l'aidait à réfléchir, à canaliser son énergie bouillonnante. Rigsby avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, et qu'elle devenait incohérente. Et il devinait que tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette pensée désespérée qu'elle détestait voir Jane ici, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, la même que lui: le faire sortir de cet ici.

-Pas de sermon ? souffla-t-il en cherchant son regard. Pas de pourquoi ?

-Je sais pourquoi Jane, répondit-elle immédiatement. Je l'ai toujours su. Tu ne t'en es jamais caché.

-Mais tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux. Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Il a tué ta femme et ta fille, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre pourquoi, pour savoir que tu en étais capable dès le premier jour.

-Tu connais Einstein ?

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui et il y avait dans le regard de Jane une étincelle familière. Elle lui sourit, sûrement malgré elle.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, déplora-t-elle en gardant un vestige de sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Il faut bien que tu le sois un peu pour être aussi calme après ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu me trouves calme ?

-J'entendais par là que tu n'as pas encore essayé de me frapper ou de m'étrangler.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, marmotta-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire timide qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Puis, il se concentra sur la main immobile de Lisbon et n'en détacha plus son regard.

-Est-ce que... tu vas bien ? osa-t-il demander.

-Mon épaule me fait affreusement mal et un membre de mon équipe est accusé de meurtre de sang-froid, devine comment je vais, marmotta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu le sais ?

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. C'est aussi ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser sans surveillance.

-Tu te blâmes pour un crime que j'ai commis seul.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant. Si je réfléchis trop, je vais demander mon arme.

Il esquissa un faible sourire sans lâcher des yeux la main désormais crispée de la brunette.

-Je vais aller en prison pour ce que j'ai fait, et tu vas reprendre ton travail comme avant, sans consultant dans les pattes. Vois le bon côté des choses.

-Tu m'excuseras si ce côté est encore occultée par l'idée d'un ami qui s'est changé en quelques secondes en tueur.

-De sang froid, compléta Jane non sans cynisme.

-Qui dit mieux ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore hurlé dessus ?

-Je suis sous calmants, marmotta-t-elle en désignant son épaule d'un coup de tête.

-Reviens quand ils ne feront plus effet alors.

-Sois sûre que je le ferai, affirma-t-elle d'un ton bougon.

Elle perdit son air fermé lorsque Jane leva ses mains menottées pour venir attraper la main qu'il observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Rigsby vit qu'elle hésitait, puis il discerna les doigts de Lisbon se fermer sur l'une des mains de Jane.

-Merci, souffla Jane de manière à peine audible.

-Je crois que cette fois il va te falloir plus qu'un merci, sourit-elle tristement, laissant enfin paraître ce qu'elle avait enfermé au fond d'elle.

Rigsby soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était une heure du matin et désormais, la fatigue le rattrapait. Il observa Jane et Lisbon se taire, sans se quitter des yeux, sans qu'aucun ne lâche la main de l'autre, et il y vit une promesse qui lui donna de l'espoir. Ensemble, ils aideraient Jane à se sortir de cette impasse-là, parce qu'ils étaient amis, parce qu'ils étaient une équipe, une famille, et que c'était aussi simple que ça. Aussi simple que trois coups de feu dans un centre commercial, aussi simple que les yeux brillants de Patrick Jane.

Rigsby n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était posté derrière la vitre. Peut-être cela faisait-il une éternité, il n'avait pas vraiment bougé. Il avait espéré avec le temps, et il savait que ça ne serait pas en vain maintenant que l'homme derrière la vitre n'était plus seul. La vitre, séparation auparavant si cruelle, lui donnait l'heureux privilège de voir sans être vu...

D'espérer sans abandonner.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... A vous de juger ? =)<p> 


End file.
